


night is young and the music's high

by fishlette



Category: xXx (Movies)
Genre: Ensemble Cast, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 10:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10215311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishlette/pseuds/fishlette
Summary: Xiang and Serena are BFFs all caps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for practice.

The scene in Adele's scope is a blur. Xiang moves like water; rushing rapids. And his opponent is just as fast. She signals to Xander on the other roof. No clear shot.

They're twenty four stories too far and Xiang's being backed into a corner, with no more bullets, by a giant swinging a wicked machete. Xander doesn't even blink when he leaps off the roof. No wires, no 'chute. He makes it to the ground just as machete guy closes in on Xiang and...

Boom.

Machete guy's down, bullet hole in the back of his neck, probably severing his brain stem. Serena strides by Xander leisurely, patting him on the cheek and saying loud enough for the others to hear through their earpieces,

"Gotta do better than that if you're trying to steal my dancing partner."

—

 _Dancing partner,_ Xander figures, must be some sort of weird pet name Xiang and Serena have for each other.

They're sprawled on the sofa now. Well, Xiang's sprawled on the sofa, with a bowl of popcorn on his stomach and Serena sitting on his shins. Attention focused completely on the Mexican telenovela playing on the tv.

"You're staring." Talon says, throwing a peanut at his face. Xander catches it with his teeth.

"Dunno what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't." Talon snorts, tossing him another. "Don't think about it too hard, they only ever went on one date."

The peanut bounces off Xander's forehead.

_"What?"_

—

 _Dancing partner,_ Xander muses, must be why Xiang always picks Serena to be on his team first.

They're in the water, midday sun beating down hard and bright. Serena is on Xiang's shoulders grappling against Becky and Hawk. Xiang loses his footing and they go under.

"You're staring." Adele says, lazily turning over to tan her back. Xander digs his toes into the hot sand next to her.

"Dunno what you're talking about."

They watch Xiang and Serena emerge from the water simultaneously. Serena's swearing up a storm and Xiang's laughing as he dodges her swats.

"Sure you don't." Adele cracks open a beer with one hand. "You know they're sharing a room right?"

_"What?"_

—

 _Dancing partner,_ Xander decides, is exactly what it sounds like.

Nicks' voice rings through the sound system as the last song ends.

"The next one is a canto pop classic. Heads up Xiang!"

Xander watches the commotion on the other side of the bar as the painfully '80s synth pop fills the room. Xiang and Serena are terrible dancers. 

_Terrible._

"You're staring." Tennyson says, taking a sip of bubbly. Xander knocks back his soda.

"Everyone's staring."

Something crashes loudly on the other side of the bar.

"Yeah. They suck."

—

Xander's half asleep when he feels the bed dip beside him. Xiang sticks his cold feet up Xander's pant legs.

"What the hell man?" Xander grouses into his pillow.

"Serena stole my room."

_Dancing partners huh._

 

 


End file.
